undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
PASW WarMania
PASW WarMania is the biggest CPV in PASW Wrestling. The show has been celebrating since 2011. 'PASW WarMania' The event was celebrated in 2011, being the 1st edition. You can see the highlights here. Spoilers: *'Joe Spuch' won the Winner Gets Contract Ladder match to join PASW. *'Mr. Kennedy & Rob Van Dam' def. AJ Styles & Christopher Daniels. *'Colten Sopp' def. The Brawler in a Falls Count Anywhere match. *'Scott Hall & Syxx Pac' def. Hulk Hogan & Kevin Nash. *'Craig Freddie' def. Kofi Kingston to become the new WWE Intercontinental Champion. *'Justin Gavin' def. Amazing Todd, Jay Lethal, and Casey Borden to become the 2010's Superstar of the Year. *'Road HBK Alex' def. Brian Travis to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. *'Adrian Destiny' def. Shawn Michaels to become the new ECW Champion. 'PASW WarMania II' The event was celebrated in 2012. You can see the highlights here. Spoilers: *'Freddy' def. Gangsta. *'AJ Styles & Human Tornado' def. Omega & Matsuda. *'Justin Gavin' def. Shawn Michaels to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. *'Mario Sánchez '''def. Young Blood in an Extreme Rules match. *'Japan Team (Sokolov & Bison) def. The Hart Dungeon (Jake Tyler Hart & David Hart Smith) to become the new PASW Tag Team Champions. *'''Rob Van Dam def. Eric Angle to retain the Hardcore Championship. *'The Rock' def. Austin Sopp to become the new Million Dollar Champion. The WWE Championship was also on the line. *'Adrian Destiny' def. Road Rocker, and Alpha in a Triple Threat match to become the new WCW & ECW World Champion. *'BD Thunder' def. Brian Thunder in an Inferno match. 'PASW WarMania III' The event it was celebrated on September, 28th. The official theme of the event was "Downfall" by Trust Company. The highlights are available here . Spoliers: *'Terry Funk '© def. Hardcore Jack to retain the Hardcore Championship. *'Jake Tyler Hart '© def. The Tornado, John Morrison, Shawn Michaels and Matt Hardy in a Scramble match to retain the Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship. *'Colten Sopp & Spuch '''def. Austin Sopp & Luxurious Lee. In this match, Spuch made his return to PASW. *'Freddy (w/Vance Archer) def. Maverick (w/Omega) in a "Loser Will be Fired" match. *'Jessica Gore '''def. Norah Destiny to become the first ever PASW Women's Champion. *'Bruzer def. Luke Gallows, Mike Knox, Chavo Guerrero, Ted DiBiase and Batista in a Winner Gets Contract Ladder Match. *'Archangel' def. Justin Gavin © to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. *'Anarchy (BD Thunder, Amazing Todd, Rodríguez)' def. Eric Hero, Road Rocker & Alpha *'Lula' def. AJ Reyes *'Mario Sánchez' def. Adrian Destiny © to become the new PASW Undisputed Champion. During the match, Rodríguez appeared and slammed Mario. PASW WarMania IV The show was celebrated on October 20th, 2019, inside the Rogers Centre, Toronto, Canada. It was advertised as the Season 7 Finale and the Biggest Supercard in PASW History. There were two main attractions: Undisputed Champion Freddy Bones defended his title against World War 3 Rumble Winner Mike House; Ingobernables leader Mario Sánchez challenged Anarchy leader Adrian Destiny to a Lucha De Apuestas, where either Los Ingobernables could leave PASW or Destiny would join the faction. * 2 - Rob Van Dam was introduced by Mr. Williams as PASW's first ever Hall Of Famer. * 5 - BD Thunder made his comeback to PASW after the match to attack Adrian Destiny. Anarchy turned their back on Destiny, making him lose the last fall and the match. As stipulated, Destiny was forced to join Los Ingobernables. * 7 - Dark Storm was added to the match after he won the main roster contract on October 18th. * 8 - Johnny Extreme turned into Demon Extreme before the match started. Category:AA Category:PASW Category:PASW CPV's Category:CAW Show